Just Hold Me
by SVUAddictTherapyNeeded
Summary: Just a little One-Shot of Bensler. Olivia wants nothing more than to just be held by him.


**This is a short little Bensler One-shot. Not the best writer, but its all for fun! Thanks in advance for reading.**

* * *

><p>Elliot offered Olivia a ride home after work, but she wanted to grab drinks instead. After many shots, many bottles and couple crazy dance session later. Elliot found himself inside her home. Her bedroom to be exact. Olivia Bensons bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia was never one to be extremely vocal during sex. A stiffed moan here and there, but never one to scream and let her partner know just how well he was doing. She was use to guys coming in and just 'finishing' before anything even really got started. However, Elliot took his time with her throughout the night though.<p>

"Olivia, god you are beautiful." Elliot said as he kissed the spot behind her ear that drove her insane.

Olivia had stripped out of her work attire and was standing before him almost bare. Standing in nothing but a bra and panties. Olivia began to make her way back to Elliot, pulling his shirt from his pants and kissing along his chest. She pulled away only for a moment to speak.

"El... less talk, more..." She moved herself forward again, lowering her head to kiss his chest, but he began to speak.

"Liv, look at me"

Olivia froze. A cold chill traveled throughout her body and she backed away from him until her knees met the backside of her bed. Elliot walked towards her and sat at the edge. Pulling Olivia back up towards him, cradling her against him.

"Liv, come on" She at first shook her head no and kept it against his chest.

"Olivia, look at me"

Elliot placed his finger underneath her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Olivia, this is not just a one night, feel good, rush of pleasure sex act. Liv, I want to hold you. I want to explore your body. I want to know every curve and every crevice that your body has. I want to kiss you and tease you in spots that other men normally ignore. Olivia, please let me know now if this is going to be just a quick sex act for you, because Liv if it is... I am going to be honest, I have to stop now."

Elliot didn't notice the tears inside her eyes as he spoke, but when he stopped he finally felt her tears on his chest. At some point during his little speech to her, she placed her forehead to his chest again and began placing small kisses on him. Olivia Benson was not a crier during sex, she was not very vocal either, but when it came to Elliot, it was like every bit of pent up emotion came flooding out. He slipped his finger underneath her chin again and began to speak.

"Liv, I didn't mean for the tears honey, I am just being honest. I don't want you to think this is just a quickie, or a one night stand. Liv, if we do this... if we do decide to make love, I am going to be giving up my whole self to you and I don't want you to think that I took advantage of you."

At this point Olivia had tears streaming down her face. Here she was, half naked in only her panties and bra and she was crying like she was a child. Not because she was in pain, but because there was a true gentleman in front of her, wanting to take care of her and make sure that her needs were met before his and she was just trying to throw herself into a fast pace, he cums before she does and call it quits.

"God El, I am so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me. I don't cry, I don't... I am so sorry."

"Olivia, you have no reason to be sorry, ok?" she nodded her head. "Olivia if this is what you want, I will gladly give it to you, but I want to take my time and not rush it. Okay?"

Elliot waited a good five minutes before she made any movement. Then he watched as she stood up and walked into the bathroom, coming out ten minutes later with a pair of his sweats in hand. She handed off the sweats to him and began to unhook her bra. Elliot wasn't sure as to what he should be doing at this moment in time. Should he change into sweats or should he strip? Elliot continued to stare at her as her bra fell from her shoulders and her breast came into view. Her caramel nipples perfectly erect, the soft olive skin tone exposing the plumpness of her breasts. Elliot stood, but he didn't want to inch forward, but he also didn't want Olivia to think that he wasn't interested. Because if she were to look down, she could see that he was ready for her. Before Elliot could even process another thought, she spoke.

"El... If you don't mind, can we just sleep tonight?"

"Yeah… we can"

"El, its not that I am not interested, because believe… I am." She said as she squeezed her legs tighter while she stood. She could feel the wetness still that formed in between her legs from earlier, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"I just think that, with the state of emotions I am in, I don't want you to think I am weak from this. I am just not use to someone coming in and taking care of me. God, you were so gentle with me. You didn't even have to say anything to me, just your touch alone was soft." She grinned at herself for that one. _A man with callous hands, soft. _"If you could, can we just sleep and you.. you just hold me tonight? If you want to leave, I understand and if this is too weird for you, I understand that as well. I just.. I just want to be held" she spoke as her throat became scratchy and tears filled her eyes once again. Her head hung low and she waited for a response. Whether it be verbally from him, or a door shutting, indicating that he had left. But nothing came. She rose her head and found his deep blue eyes reading her brown ones.

Elliot stood shocked by her confession. _Just to be held._ He could do that. God he wanted nothing more than to hold her at night. Even if they did not have sex or make love. Just to hold her and feel her body heat radiate off herself and onto him. He kept eye contact with her for a minute before moving slowly to her. He simply unbuttoned his shirt all the way and handed it over her. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and buttoned only the bottom ones and slipped into bed. Once both of them were settled in, he opened his arms and waited for her to come closer. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. It was just enough noise to settle herself as she fell asleep. Elliot waited for her breathing to even out before he adjusted himself further. Elliot looked down and kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent and being thankful for just having her there. In his arm knowing she was with him, safe and not with another man, one who would use her for a night and ditch her for forever. Elliot smiled, inhaled once more and kissed her again and fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Just a little something I wrote. One-shot really. Yes, I am fully aware that Elliot is no longer on the show. But 12 years of partnership and only 4 years to get over it? Yeah, not happening for me yet. Have I accepted that he is gone, yes. Have I accepted that he may never return again, yes. But this is fanFICTION and I have every right to use my imagination(what little one I have) to write Bensler.<p>

Thank you all for reading! Review if you wish! If you do not like, just press that cute little back arrow or the red X and close out.


End file.
